In the manufacture and packaging of articles, such as blow-molded articles, including hollow, plastic containers or bottles, a conveyor arrangement is often used to convey the articles between the manufacturing/packaging stations. Conventional conveyor arrangements are immobile and typically require a sizable footprint of the facility that cannot be otherwise utilized. Additionally, handling of the same articles may be more efficiently achieved by re-routing the conveyor arrangement, such as when differently sized articles are processed, or to accommodate other processes.
Accordingly, there is a need for cost effective and operationally efficient flexible conveyance systems, permitting multipurpose arrangements associated with the manufacture and/or packaging of articles.